


Someone That Needs Me Desperately

by PeriodDramaFan



Category: The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriodDramaFan/pseuds/PeriodDramaFan
Summary: It's almost been a year since the night she and Georg called off their engagement and Elsa, at last, has succeeded in finding her own happiness. She has a new outlook on life and several new responsibilities, but most importantly she's found someone that needs her desperately. (Elijas, Mathilda, Carlotta and Emilia are all I own) Comments welcome!
Relationships: Elsa Schraeder/Georg von Trapp, Elsa Schraeder/Maria von Trapp, Max Detweiler/Elsa Schraeder
Kudos: 1





	Someone That Needs Me Desperately

Smoothing a hand up and down Mathilda's back through her nightgown, Elsa sighed and buried a kiss in her chocolate curls when she felt her curl her fingers into the bodice of her nightgown and cuddle closer to her to share her warmth. If someone had told her, on the night she and Georg had broken off their engagement and she had returned to Vienna, that in just nine months' time she would be married again and have three wonderful little girls, she never would have believed them. Deep down, even though she had told Georg that she would find someone else, she had thought that he had been her last chance at love and she had been destined to spend the rest of her life alone since he'd chosen Maria.

Nothing could have prepared her for meeting Elijas.

When he had attended the soiree that she had hosted around Christmastime he had been kind enough to her, but she had convinced herself that he would just be another face that she would soon forget. Then, however, after dinner, he'd come over to her and asked her to dance with him. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so comfortable or at ease in a man's arms. She and Georg had shared numerous dances over the course of their engagement, but even he had failed to make her feel half as wonderful as Elijas had that night. He had been a true gentleman and he'd made her laugh countless times, and she hadn't even minded when he had taken a chance and kissed her at the end of the night.

She had to admit that she had been rather unsure about taking things further with him when he'd told her that he had three little girls back at home. It wasn't that she didn't like children because she did. In fact, children had been all that she and Harald, her first husband, had talked about at the start of their marriage. The two of them had wanted several children, but just six months into their marriage she had found out that she was infertile and she had been devastated. When Georg had proposed to her she had tried her hardest to bond with his children, taking part in their little games, and even though she had realised that it wouldn't have been the same, she had thought that it was better than nothing.

The seven of them had disliked her with a passion though, she would have to have been stupid not to see it, and so she had decided that the easiest thing to do was send them off to boarding school once she and Georg were married. It was hard enough to know that she couldn't have children, but spending all of her time with children that loathed the mere thought of her was something she wouldn't have been able to cope with. Of course, it hadn't come to that and she and Georg had called it all off before drastic measures had been taken. Her experience with the children had caused her to doubt her abilities as a mother though, and so when Elijas had suggested that she met his girls she had been reluctant.

She scoffed to herself as she reflected on that time, holding Mathilda in her arms and teasing the ends of her soft curls.

She had had nothing to be worried about.

The moment he had led her into the sitting room and introduced her to Mathilda, Carlotta and Emilia she had fallen in love with them all. Mathilda had made her laugh with her bossiness, for at the age of three she was a whole year older than the twins, and she had loved sitting at the table with her and taking tea with her dolls. Carlotta and Emilia were a little more laid back than their older sister and so the two of them had just cuddled with her and had her read to them, something that had made her happier than she could explain. The three of them hadn't wanted her to leave that night and Mathilda, bless her heart, had even cried when Elijas had been helping her into her coat once dinner had finished.

She had promised her that it wouldn't be too long until she returned though, and she had been correct.

She had been back in less than a week and that was when Elijas had proposed.

Things had progressed so fast after that, much faster than she had ever expected them to, and she couldn't believe, as she held Mathilda close now, that she and Elijas had already been married for a month. It all just seemed like a dream.

'Mama?'

Mathilda's tired little voice pulled her from her thoughts after a while and when she looked down at her she smiled at seeing that her curls had fallen into her face. Brushing them back behind her ear, she pressed a kiss onto her forehead before nuzzling into her pillow and tightening the arm that was wrapped protectively around her waist. 'Yes, darling?'

'Could we go riding after breakfast, please? Just us?' The little girl asked with a hopeful expression on her face.

'You don't want papa to come this time?' Elsa let her thumb run over her hip.

Mathilda shook her head. 'I love papa, but he talks too much.'

'He does, doesn't he?' Elsa laughed. 'Well, I don't think he'll mind being left behind just this once. Of course, we can go.'

'Can we feed the duckies? The ones in the pond that papa took us to last time?' Mathilda gasped.

Elsa nodded. 'We can do whatever you like, sweetheart, but I think we might need to think about getting dressed first. How about this? You run back to your room for a little while and spend some time with your dolls while I wake papa, then I'll come in to you and we can set about finding something warm for you to put on for our ride later on, all right?'

'All right,' Mathilda echoed before placing the softest kiss on her cheek. 'I love you, mama.'

'I love you too,' Elsa smoothed a hand over her unkempt curls. 'Now, run along.'

Once Mathilda had drawn back the quilt and slipped from the bed, Elsa watched her pad across the bedroom towards the door before turning over to face her husband after their little girl had left the room. He was still dead to the world, one hand tucked beneath cheek while the other laid between them on the bedsheet and he let out the quietest snores. She loved seeing him like this. So calm and unburdened, his hair falling into his eyes and making him look so boyish as it was free from pomade. She almost didn't want to disturb him, but at the same time she longed to be held and so she reached up to caress his cheek. He began to stir in an instant, a smile appearing on her lips when his eyes flitted open.

'Hello.' He lifted his hand from the bedsheet and laid it on her waist, pulling her close to him.

'Hello.' She couldn't help but smirk at the all-too-familiar look on his face.

'Hello…' He let his hand leave her waist and come to rest on the side of her neck once her hand had settled itself on his chest, his thumb running along her jawline beneath the curtain of her hair for a second before he leaned in to capture her lips with his in a kiss that was soft and languid. She sighed against him when his hand began to slide around to the back of her neck and he cradled the back of her head in his palm, her hand moving down his chest to his waist so that she could wind her arm around him. Hands down, this had to be one of her favourite things about mornings with him.

He caused her to gasp when he rolled her onto her back and moved to cover her body with his sometime later, but she laughed into his mouth when he chuckled and began to comb his fingers through her blonde locks in a tender fashion. It wasn't long until he flicked his tongue against her bottom lip in an attempt to deepen the kiss, but instead of letting him do so she rested her hands on his chest and pushed him back a little. 'As much as I might want to, I'm afraid I can't this morning…' She told him, her cheeks flushed and her breathing rather uneven. 'I promised Mathilda that we would have an earlier breakfast so that I can take her for a ride. She, um, she'd like it to just be the two of us if that's all right.'

'Well, when I'm not wanted…' He smirked while brushing the tip of his nose against her own before rolling off her, the two of them laughing when he opened his arms to her and she shuffled into them before resting her head on his chest. 'No, darling, there's bound to be times when she wants to have you all to herself and I understand that. Even though I hate thinking about it, she doesn't remember Jaqueline because she was so little when she died and so she's never had a mother before. She's never had someone to dress up with or relate to as much as she does to you, so it's not much of a surprise that she wants to spend all of her time with you. You're so incredible with her and I love the bond you have.'

Elsa smiled and ran her fingers through the coarse dark hair that covered his torso, her foot running up and down his calve beneath the quilt. 'I never thought it was possible to love a child that I didn't carry inside of me as much as I love our girls. I didn't create them and I didn't birth them, but I just don't think about that when I look at the three of them. I adore them and I doubt I'd be able to love them more even I had carried them. I do wish that we had met sooner and that things were different so that we could have had more children, but I'm not heartbroken about it because as far as I'm concerned, our girls are mine. You did so well with Carlotta and Emilia, raising them alone after Jaqueline passed.'

'Believe it or not, the two of them were easier than Mathilda as newborns,' He scoffed. 'Both of them slept through the night and when they did wake for a feed they went straight back down after, but Tillie was a bit of a nightmare. I don't think Jackie and I had a full night's sleep until she was about eight months old, if not older than that. She and I used to joke that it was a good job we loved her as much as we did. I keep seeing more of her mother in her the older she gets and even though it was hard at first, I love noticing new things these days. It keeps Jackie's memory alive in a different way and I think she would have loved to see just how much Tillie takes after her. She has her attitude, that's for sure!'

'It sounds like Jackie was wonderful,' Elsa tilted her head back to meet his gaze. 'If our little girl's anything to go off of.'

Elijas ran the back of his forefinger down her cheek. 'She was and I think she'd be pleased if she knew I had found you.'

'I hope so…' She whispered before stretching up to brush a soft kiss against his lips. 'Oh, I need to get up.'

'I can't persuade you to spend five more minutes with me?' He asked, trailing his fingers down the length of her spine.

She tutted. 'I'm afraid not. I'd be at risk of facing our daughter's wrath and nothing is worth that.'

'You might have a point.' He hummed.

The two of them looked at each other in silence for a moment before she leaned forward to press one last kiss onto his lips, a deep sigh leaving her as she pulled back the quilt before climbing out of bed and wandering over to the armoire. She then found a simple blouse and her wine-red skirt and carried them over to the bed before placing them down at the end of it and taking off her nightgown. It didn't take her too long to dress and head over to her dressing table, and once she'd sat down she smiled at Elijas in the mirror as he approached her from behind after getting dressed. 'I'll head downstairs and talk to Frau Putz about breakfast and then I'll wake Carlotta and Emilia up.' He informed her.

'Could you also ask her to ask Cook to put together a basket? Just in case Mathilda gets peckish later on?' She inquired.

He laid his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. 'Of course.'

Once he had stepped back from her chair and she had finished brushing out her hair, she watched him leave the room and sighed to herself as she set about twisting her long blonde locks into some kind of braid. Sometimes, it was still a little hard to believe that this was her life. She had changed so much since meeting and becoming involved with Elijas. She felt as though she had calmed down and become more patient, more understanding and much more affectionate. For a fact, she was a different woman to the woman she had been last summer and she was rather pleased about that.

This new path that life had led her down had changed her for the better and she would never regret that.

Not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for checking out this little fic! I had so much fun writing it and I think I might have created a version of Elsa that I adore. If you want to see more of Elsa with Elijas and their girls then I would be more than happy to continue this, but if you all think this is better as a one-shot then that's fine as well. I'd be grateful if you would let me know with a comment! Thank you again for all your support x


End file.
